Rei Batsubami
Rei Batsubami is a former member of The Hundred Devouring Families as her clan was banished by Kirari Momobami's family because Rei's family lost everything in a gamble. She was simply livestock for the others of the clan. Rei arrived to the Hyakkaou Private Academy, acting as a butler for the other members of her former clan and she secretly planned however to avenge Yumeko Jabami's sister. Rei is a character exclusive to the anime and poses as an antagonist for the second season. Appearance Rei is a teenage girl with a very androgynous appearance having short light brown hair with much longer styled bangs that cover the right side of her face and empty dark brown eyes. She wears white butler gloves with the standard male Hyakkaou Private Academy issued uniform. She also wears suspenders under her blazer. Rei seems to be the only member of her clan to wear glasses. When she reveals her true self, she takes off her glasses, brushes her hair back with bangs that nearly cover her right eye and multiple streaks which go around her head. She also opens up her blazer and removes her gloves revealing two tattoos that appear on the back of both of her hands. This tattoo shows the bami-symbol crossed out. It is also shown that she no longer has empty dark eyes and she now has a lighter color with pupils instead. After she got back into the Hundred Devouring Families again (with a new name), she takes up a feminine appearance and wears the female uniform. Her hair is a bit twirler and longer now, she starts wearing pink lipstick, no longer has glasses and her eyes are no longer empty. In her hair, she wears the dragonfly brooch that she got from Yumeko Jabami's sister. When Rei was young, she used to have mid-back length or waist-length hair with her bangs covering her right eye and she wore a dark blue skirt with puffy sleeves. Personality Rei is a kind, helpful, polite and always serious person. While serving the other members of the old family, she often did not talk much, only providing important information to others if they asked. Unlike most members of the family, Rei seems to be very sympathetic and sensitive to others, which is demonstrated when Rei protects a pet girl who is bullied. Despite being serious, Rei is easily confused, especially after being praised by others. Because the past is not considered human, Rei has that personality When she was a child, Rei met a very kind young girl who was Jabami Yumeko's older sister. But when Yumeko's sister lost everything in the forced family civil war and became increasingly emaciated, Rei was furious and raised his will to avenge his benefactor. That is why she behaves very well with people, especially for weak people who are abused by others. She never really felt that she had a purpose to live with, except for helping others and was always bound by the invisible chains caused by the Momobami family. The Batsubami girl was also very intelligent, she had planned to become a head of the Hundred Devouring family. She eventually failed, but that experience changed Rei and after all she was free, confident and happier with her life. Profile As a child, since Rei's family lost everything to the clan generations ago, she was mere livestock. She was never acknowledged by others and had to clean and serve them. But one day, Yumeko's sister came by the estate and gifted her a dragonfly brooch and treated her like a human for the first time. Whenever Rei saw her, she was happy. But one day, she was defeated by the clan as well, which caused Rei to become incredibly angry and cut her hair. At that moment she decided she wanted to avenge her and get back her place in the family. Kakegurui XX Rei was the first to enter the Student Council room and announced the other Hundred Devouring Family members. She also explained why the Clan was there to the other Council members and stated she came so that the others would have an excellent school life. Others would often invite her to gamble, but she declined every time. She was also the one to introduce Yumeko Jabami to the members of the family before a game. In spite of her role, Terano Totobami mentioned to Kirari Momobami that she brought Rei as insurance and that she was her secret weapon. While with the other gamblers she didn't do much, Rei would sometimes walk around the school grounds, enjoying nature. One time, she ran into two girls who were threatening a housepet. She kept the girl from hitting the Mittens and grabbed both of the bullies by their chin, remarking about how twisted gambling can make one. The girls were absolutely beguiled by her. She also brought Yumeko Jabami to the infirmary and treated her after she was poisoned by Miyo Inbami, practically saving her life. Later that day, Ryota Suzui thanked her again. As they were talking, the housepet from earlier showed up with a bunch of cookies as a token of gratitude. Rei was really touched and blushed. After Sumika Warakubami learned that Yumemi Yumemite bribed the audience, Sumika told Rei to bribe them back. Rei asked them to vote fairly for whoever is truly better. Later, she joined Terano and Yumi in watching the others play the Greater Good Game. Terano asked her who she considered the best swindler, however Rei couldn't answer. When Yumeko talked with Kaede Manyuda about how she doesn't really feel remorse for others whose life she ruined by winning, Rei became angry and shouted at her, unable to understand how someone can be so heartless. Rei even referred to Yumeko's hospitalized sister who has fallen into despair. Terano told Rei to let off, so Rei excused herself and, with a clenched fist, went back to Terano. After the game, she informed the others of the bet between Itsuki Sumeragi and Terano and announced Terano as the winner of this bet. Itsuki had to pay her 150 votes. Rei was on her way to the broadcast center when she ran into the two bullies again and greeted them. They immediately blushed and ran off giggling. As she walked through the hallway, all the girls looked after her as she had become very popular amongst the student body. She saw a girl who had dropped her books and quickly helped her. She then went to observe the broadcast announcing the current top runners of the election. Later, the Mittens girl that Rei helped out and another housepet wanted to give her their votes, but Rei refused since it's against the rules. After the events at the Tower of Doors, Rei was responsible for the Hundred Votes Auction. Invitations were sent to the Student Council and a few others. Only a couple showed up, though. Rei then explained the game, saying that the sponsor of all the votes wanted to remain anonymous. The auction started and Mary won votes in the first round. However, Rei was secretly participating as well. When Mary found out, she called her out; Rei apologized and promised to stop. Yumeko was very excited about the whole thing but also pointed out that there had to be other betters that they weren't able to see. A bunch of the Momobami's were, in fact, competing as well. Suddenly, a lot of Election observers entered with suitcases containing a total of three billion yen belonging to Yumeko - she had asked them to bring her money to challenge Rei. Yumeko demanded to see her true self. After revealing that she arranged the auction, Rei threw away her glasses and "transformed" into her true self, revealing to be there for vengeance. Rei actually got all the votes for the auction from all the students she helped. She put up a ballot box where they could put them in and acquired a tremendous amount of votes this way. The auction resumed and things were going smoothly. However, Yumeko figured out how to cheat the system and all the participants understood what she thought of: they each only bet one chip and won one hundred votes. Rei couldn't do anything about it and became angry and desperate. After she had no votes left, she sat on the floor, feeling completely destroyed. Midari Ikishima went up to her and grabbed Rei by the shirt, irritated by her behavior. After Midari told her the real gamble had not started yet, Yumeko came up to Rei and pointed to the 3 billion yen. She challenged her to one final gamble where they both bet everything. Although she was shocked by Yumeko's gambling addiction, Rei took up the courage and decided she finally wanted to break the chains of the clan that bind her. She accepted the challenge, inspired by Yumeko's sister telling her that her heart only belongs to her. While everyone watched, Ririka Momobami tossed a coin. Yumeko won, but Kirari was so fascinated by Rei's actions that she deemed her worthy of the clan. Rei wrote down a new last name for herself and became a new person. For the first time, her life is actually her own. Episodes ''Kakegurui XX'' *Gambling Women Again *The Women Of Momobami Clan *Do Not Touch This Woman *Communicating Women *The Connected Woman (non-speaking) *The Hollywood Star *The Treacherous Woman *The Winning Woman *The Woman By Her Side *The Logical Woman *The Woman Who Bears The X *The Null Woman Trivia * The kanji of the name Rei means "zero" (零). ** It can also mean "bell" (鈴), "beautiful, lovely" (麗) or "the tinkling of jade" (玲) with different kanji's. * Rei's tattoos on her hands are the reason why the second season is called Kakegurui XX. * The "Batsu" in Batsubami means "cross" which is often used in reference to a punishment game or a consequence as a result of losing. * Presumably, Rei's new surname is Jabami to honor Yumeko Jabami's sister. But, this does not appear in the series as she just wrote the "bami" and finally the first suffix (which is not showed). Category:Female characters Category:Members of the Hundred Devouring Families Category:Anime only characters